


⭐Relationship Reading for Im Jaebum and Park Jinyoung - Tarot Reading

by bluemoonpunch (mopoglo)



Series: Relationship Readings [16]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, tarot reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-21 18:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17647631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mopoglo/pseuds/bluemoonpunch
Summary: The relationship reading covers romantic, platonic, and familial relationships objectively and puts the energetic connection between two people into perspective.[Subject] Im Jaebum and Park Jinyoung[Medium][Deck Used] The Linestrider's Journey Tarot and Rider-Waite Tarot[Spread] "Cherries and Wine" - original design by me[Time] 2 hours[Reading Performed] November 10, 2018[Original Post Date] February 8, 2019*Photos of the cards are included in this post.





	⭐Relationship Reading for Im Jaebum and Park Jinyoung - Tarot Reading

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

  


**Gif Credit:** [bunyng](https://tmblr.co/ZZ0Zgp2QimCAu)

_[This reading covers the relationship dynamic between Im Jaebum and Park Jinyoung on a subconscious and energetic level. This particular reading can cover romantic, platonic, and familial relationships and is designed to put a connection between two people into perspective, showcasing what is gained from the relationship as well as the highest potential of it. For this reading, in particular, I use 2 decks — the Rider-Waite Tarot deck and The Linestrider’s Journey Tarot deck. This spread is an original design by me. This reading lasted 2 hours.]_

 

  
  


 

**Pre-Reading** :

There was actually quite a lot going on with them energetically, but it was mostly on a soul-level and from what I can tell it is mostly influence coming from a past life that they shared together. It was really fucking confusing because I was seeing small details of the entire lifetime rather than a whole image, but I managed to put it together.

For them now in this lifetime, their core energies, mix well on the grounds of that Earth energy that they share, however, Jaebum is much more “proactive” or quick with his energy and projection while Jinyoung is very steady but also more receptive or submissive in comparison. The image I had in my head for their energies were very different from each other as well. Jaebum’s energy was like this giant volcanic monster thing that was like raising islands out of the ocean and shit. 

It was Fire and Earth mixing, or a lot of high-frequency energy behind the Earth energy that was giving that lava vibe where things could be created very quickly but in a chaotic and sometimes destructive or inconsiderate way. For Jinyoung I was just seeing him walking down a road and that was literally it. That’s his kind of projection, he just moves forward. He did look nervous though for some reason, like pinching at his hands and looking around as he was walking, but I don’t really know what that was about.

The way they connect now is through an exchange of information, exchange of ideas through communication. They come off like two architects consulting each other on their designs, but neither really helps the other with the actual design or building process, they just check in with each other.

Now, the past life shit kind of came out of nowhere once I was trying to focus in on how they connect and what lines they use to do so. I was seeing a lot of Fire energy and it was coming through one line and when I got to that line, I just got slammed with all these little images. So, the past life connection was through energetic Fire, however, I don’t know if that was core energy or if that was just what that lifetime had for them as I was shown the word “passion” over and over again along with some kind of red fabric.

It was going pretty fast so I had to just write down what I caught. The first thing I wrote down was that it was a romantic relationship and they were both writers of some kind, both very artsy and “forward thinking.” I made a note of the word “flourishing” as everything had this feel of blooming and constantly being in a state of “full bloom” where everything was at the most extreme that it could be. 

Every emotion was overbearing and all-consuming, that came from this “artist heart” and all that passionate energy. In that lifetime they fed into each other through an intellectual stimulus, like they were very stereotypical artists who felt misunderstood by the world, hated the world, and then found each other and just figured they were soulmates because they both hated the world in the same way, lol.

That intellectual stimulus in that past life, the way they pushed each other forward is what influences them now with that “exchange of information.”

It’s not really important, but I was thinking they were in France because that’s kind of what it looked like, but every time I said France in my head I would see a map of the world and my eyes would get pulled to an area in the North Western part of the US. I think they just liked France. There was a lot of wine, red wine specifically, in black or dark green bottles. They drank A LOT of WINE. WINE ALL THE TIME. In general, they were very “modern” people for the time as they lived together without being married, did not try to work regular jobs, and did not plan on having children, but I think they accidentally had one anyway, lol.

A lot of their hate towards the world was around sexism and racism, a lot of their work was more journalism type stuff. Not really reporting on things, but more like putting their views and ideas on paper, very philosophical on one side, more “radical” on the other.

  
  


So, these are the cards that I pulled for the energy reading and I’m so annoyed because look at this fucking spread and look at these fucking cards. How boiled down could this shit be??

Literally, at the very center there’s the 3 of Pentacles where that exchange of information towards those blueprints or ideas are, and then on both sides, you have the 7 and the 5 of Swords which are literally mirroring each other here, looking at each other even. So, swords are Air, Air is communication, intellect, planning, you know, all that shit. So, in both cards, the men are taking swords away from other people. One side, the 7 of Swords, which is Jaebum, is stealing them, being very sneaky about it. It matches up with that “chaotic and inconsiderate” energy of his where he kind of pushes forward with no thought of limitation. On Jaebum’s side with the 5 of Swords the man is taking the swords that he won in battle, it’s a fair game, he’s much more careful with it.

Now, none of this is bad though, there’s nothing literal in these cards other than the image and intention. They come together, exchange ideas, show the game plans, discuss, and then they separate with their swords (ideas and plans) and head back out into action as individuals.

Underneath all of that is the 2 of Swords showing that exchange of information happening on both sides, and then above it is the 2 of Pentacles, showing the purpose of that exchange occurring for the sake of manifesting something on both sides that is, again, separate from each other.

This fucking set is literally what I said and I’m annoyed by it because it’s so simple it’s like this deck decided I was a dumbass for ten minutes and then spit this out at me. It did paint a clear picture though, lol.

 

**The Reading:**

  
  


 

**Energetic Contribution In The Relationship:**

**Jaebum:** _Ace of Swords_

**Jinyoung:** _The Star_

Again, this kind of mirrors what I saw with Jaebum’s energy being more projected while Jinyoung’s is more receptive, however, this does show equal influence occurring on different levels.

With the Ace of Swords, Jaebum brings in this very conscious, egotistical energy where everything is very self-assured and full of drive and intent. Again, it’s based on ideas and communication, so it’s like that’s what he’s extending to Jinyoung. It’s encouragement and assurance towards him progressing as he needs to. It’s a lot of sparking energy, something to get him moving, starting the engine in a sense.

Then Jinyoung has The Star, extending inspiration and a broader perspective that allows Jaebum to consider things that are not earthbound or right in front of him. This is inspiration and clarity, as well as a good dose of Water energy to cool down and loosen up that Fiery Earth energy of Jaebum's.

If you want to look at it in a very simple manner, Jaebum is lending Fire while Jinyoung is extending Water.

  
  


 

**How They See The Relationship:**

**Jaebum:** _Four of Pentacles_

**Jinyoung:** _Nine of Wands_

This goes with the previous set as Jaebum is viewing the relationship as an anchor to and provider of success with what it is he sets out to do. Like I said, he has a very self-involved kind of drive so he is looking at the benefits of the relationship. That absolutely does not mean he’s using Jinyoung or anything weird like that, it’s just that kind of “eye on the prize” kind of thing that a lot of Capricorns will have especially towards people they work with. I have no doubt that Jaebum has a lot of appreciation and affection towards Jinyoung, but that’s not going to come through on an energy reading like this as his core energy is always projected and directed towards the work and manifestation of his vision.

Jinyoung is in a similar boat, however, there is an acknowledgment of the fact that the energy that he gets in this relationship is not something that he would be able to give himself. If we go back to that image I had of him walking down a road, that scared and nervous vibe he was giving off, this relationship would be what takes that away. It’s that spark of Fire energy that really sets him off right and allows him to progress in certain areas. It’s that kind of vibe where he would feel like he could stand up for himself and tell people off after getting a pep-talk from Jaebum.

They’re both seeing the benefits of the relationship, both seeing this as a mutual exchange on a mental level. It’s all pretty solid and cohesive.

  
  


 

**Current State of The Relationship:**

**Eight of Pentacles**

The 8 of Pentacles is literally about work and putting effort and energy into something in order to make it perfect. It goes along with that 3 of Pentacles in the energy reading as this is the overall intention behind those “collaborations” where they meet up and look over what the other is doing. This relationship has a purpose on an energetic and soul level to make sure that both sides have as clear a vision as possible and are then able to carry out the necessary tasks to bring that image into reality.

On a conscious level, it can seem quite small, but this is actually a very significant kind of relationship to have when it comes to progressing the soul and finding balance. When people like this who seem to connect but are on the opposite end of the spectrum come together, it is usually so that they can balance each other out and teach each other to maintain stability on their own.

  
  


 

**Highest Potential:**

**Five of Pentacles (Reversed)**

It’s all kind of repeating, lol. The Five of Pentacles upright is about the loss of something physical or difficulty in manifesting something, which is what the two of them would have or do have now as a result of that imbalance they have between vision and action. Since it’s reversed, it’s showing that the Highest Potential or the purpose behind this relationship is exactly what I just said, which is that they’re working towards each other being able to carry out a vision into reality on their own, putting an end to that stagnancy when it comes to self-fulfillment.

Once they are able to do that and both feel completely satisfied with what they have and where and who they are in their lives as individuals separate from their group or career, that will be the purpose served in this relationship. It does mirror that past life stuff too in terms of how they seemed to bring out the best in each other, but in this lifetime it is important for them to keep a distance for the sake of regaining their independence, which they kind of sort of lost in that past life as they really clung to each other then. This aspect of their relationship may be directly linked to that past life as it is balancing that codependency out between their souls.

That’s all I have for this one. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it.

Here are some links for the website, there's a lot more stuff posted there regularly.

**[Shop](https://www.etsy.com/shop/BlueMoonPunch) | [Idol / Celeb Readings](https://www.bluemoonpunch.com/celebrity-reading-catalog/) | [Mini-Readings](https://www.bluemoonpunch.com/mini-readings/) | [Weekly Readings](https://www.bluemoonpunch.com/weekly-readings/)**

**Author's Note:**

> To see what readings are going to be posted next, check this [list](https://www.bluemoonpunch.com/request-list/) on the official website.
> 
> To have more in-depth conversations, read the free weekly readings to the collective (posted on Mondays for all 12 signs), read the requested Mini-Readings, or to get updates for my shop then visit the website or follow any of my socials.
> 
> [Website](https://bluemoonpunch.com/) | [Shop](https://www.etsy.com/shop/BlueMoonPunch) | [Tumblr](https://bluemoonpunch.tumblr.com/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BlueMoonPunch) | [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/bluemoonpunch/)


End file.
